calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Faeze Fathi, ethical issues
A problem or situation that requires a person or organization to choose between alternatives that must be evaluated as right (ethical) or wrong (unethical). Definition of ethical issues is pertaining to or dealing with morals or the principles of morality; ethical is pertaining to right and wrong in conduct, involving or expressing moral approval, in accordance with principles of conduct that are considered correct, especially those of a given profession or group. ETHICAL ISSUES IN EDUCATION ' '  IntroductionEducation is an on-going process We are always receiving and passing it on, adding something in the process, sometimes even taking certain things, impertinent from time to time, away from it while passing it on further.  Introduction However, the industry of education is a serious one, requiring well defined ethics and values, well bound in visible legal outlines to regulate its exchange and distribution.  List of Ethical Issues in EducationFollowing are some of the most common moral, legal and ethical issues in education that are most often faced by the givers and receivers of education, along with the education institutes, management thereof and, sometimes, parents and guardians of students.Educational Resources With Respect to Special EducationChoice of TeacherSchool Uniforms - Should They be Made Compulsory?Discipline IssuesAddressing Diversity  Educational Resources With Respect to Special Education The passing of the Education for All Handicapped Children Act in 1975 by the Federal Government marked the first milestone in special education of children with disabilities. But prior to this act, handicapped children had no other recourse but to attend general public schools and curriculum which were not appropriate given their special requirements.  Choice of Teacher The eternal contention between a principal and the parents regarding which teacher the child in question should be assigned to the following year is one of the major moral issues in education. There are two, very predictable outcomes to this debate:Either the principal uneasily resigns to parental logic orThe former evade the latter’s request by making a blanket statement saying it is not in school policy to honor parents’ opinion as far as choice of teaching faculty goes.  School Uniforms - Should They be Made Compulsory? This one also has two sides to it - a "for" side and an "against" side. Arguments in favor of imposing uniforms observe what the lack of a uniform dress code has done to school campuses nationwide - immodest piercings, provocative or too casual attire, outrageous hair colors and styles, etc. etc. Advocates against imposing school uniform argue that clothing has no effect, whatsoever, on education and what one wears to school has no bearing on what is taught at school.Also, state the latter, it is not necessary that all students are able to afford a uniform - would they be denied education for want of a uniform?  Discipline Issues To put it in short, it is the age old zero tolerance policy vs. give-em-another chance policy. Both policies should work side-by-side in all educational or other institutes. The opportunities, however, should not be kept unlimited for the same default by the same individual. Giving second chances does not translate into spare-the-rod-and-spoil-the-child attitude!  Addressing Diversity With students from socially and ethnically diverse backgrounds seeking admissions in schools today, the issue of whether or not to address diversity poses a serious question. Racial inequality and ethnic differences have been an issue in public schools since the time public schools were founded. The foremost step towards addressing diversity in schools should come from the curriculum itself.